Tous ensemble? Va y avoir la guerre!
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Quand une situation pousse tout le monde à dormir dans la "salle de bal"... Quand Arthur prend les devants et le derrière ... Quand il s'agit juste d'un PWP... Je vous présente: Arthur/Merlin, dans la cadre d'un LEMON!


_Ou comment faire un titre pourrave, aussi, pour introduire un PWP pur... Hn...  
Bref, comme vous l'aurez certainement compris, je vous offre ici une fic 100% 'Hentai'. Un petit Arthur/Merlin que je m'étais juré de faire, et que je vous donne, le rouge aux joues. Etant donné que c'est le premier que j'écris, c'est pourri, mais ne m'en voulez pas! ^^'..._

Fandom: D'après vous? V.v  
Warning: Pur Lemon Style. (Avec de la guimauve, quand même... sinon, ce serait pas de moi... ^^'). Oh, et OOC, aussi. Un peu.  
Parinig: Bah, NC17, avec Arthur et Merlin en guest! ^^_  
Note:... *sourire débile* Z'inquiètez pas. Après, j'essaierais de faire mon Oiseau/Mime... euh... Merlin/Morgana... ^^'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Une fois de plus, les deux garçons étaient en embuscade, dans le but d'alpaguer un de ces « sombres sorciers » qui tentaient de faire du mal à Camelot.

Merlin levait souvent les yeux au ciel, mais ne disait rien. Et c'était peut-être ça qui énervait le plus le prince du royaume. Cet impertinent serviteur… oh, qu'il était… lui. Déjà, la première fois, cela avait été folklorique, mais quand son père avait ordonné qu'il soit son serviteur personnel… C'était devenu de pire en pire.

Arthur appela Merlin : il venait d'apercevoir une lueur un peu plus loin. Il leur fallait s'approcher.

Au moment ou le mage s'avançait, la lumière de la torche éclaira le couloir pile à l'endroit où il se tenait. Arthur tendit le bras très rapidement, et posa sa main sur le torse de son ami, le ramenant en arrière. Sans même réfléchir, il le colla à la paroi.

Il ne perçut pas la douleur de son serviteur, mais Merlin ferma les yeux sous le choc, et retint d'ailleurs une exclamation étouffé. Le mur dans le dos lui éraflait la peau, et il se demanda vaguement s'il aurait des marques le lendemain.

Arthur se retourna, et allait lancer une pique quand il remarqua l'éclair de souffrance sur le visage habituellement joyeux du garçon. Il ne dit rien, et l'observa.

Comme il ne voyait pas bien, il s'approcha de lui, laissant sans s'en rendre compte son bras sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à face avec son prince. Il cligna un instant des paupières, ramenant Arthur à la réalité.

Ce dernier fixait de manière démesurée les lèvres de son compagnon. Compagnon qui déglutit douloureusement. La lueur qu'il pouvait comprendre dans le regard de son prince, il l'avait déjà vu dans d'autres yeux. Des yeux masculins posés généralement sur de jeunes femmes affriolantes.

- Arth…

Le prince ne l'avait pas laissé finir. A peine avait-il prononcé la première syllabe qu'Arthur s'était déjà penché vers lui, s'arrêtant à un ou deux millimètres des lèvres de son serviteur.

Merlin sentit son cœur s'affoler, et Arthur le sentit à travers la couche de vêtement qui les séparait. Il eut un sourire qui amena un léger gémissement, très vite réprimé, aux lèvres de Merlin.

Sans plus réfléchir, le prince s'avança un peu plus, et Merlin posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Arthur.

Les deux garçons avaient les yeux fermés, mais au contact, ils les avaient tous les deux rouverts. Ils tremblèrent et se reculèrent l'un de l'autre en un brusque sursaut.

Il n'en fut plus question pendant de nombreux jours.

Mais quand ils durent dormir côte à côte parce l'Être de Nuit (soit, celui qui les avait « forcé » à être de garde auparavant) avait encore frappé, et qu'Uther avait décidé que chaque Noble devaient dormir dans la même salle…

- Tous ensembles ? Va y avoir la guerre !

Avait rigolé Merlin, avant de se taire brusquement sans que personne ne sache pourquoi… mais ils n'avaient pas vu le regard d'Arthur s'assombrir et le fixer avec intensité…

Arthur se mordit les lèvres. Il releva un peu la tête, et regarda son serviteur. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que Merlin puisse dormir avec eux. De même Morgana avait amené Gwen.

Merlin avait fermé les yeux, et Arthur eut un léger sourire en remarquant la plissure. Le mage se forçait à les garder fermés…

Le prince sortit son pied de la couverture, et le balança sur le visage de son ami.

- Hey !!

- CHUUUT !

Merlin rougit, et lança un regard noir à son prince. Prince qui lui sourit juste de manière moqueuse.

- Tu dors ?

- Je dormAIS !

- Menteur…

Merlin détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas sombrer dans ses yeux. Ca ne ferait que plus mal, après…

Arthur retint une exclamation de dépit. Il se releva, et attrapa son serviteur, le relevant à sa suite.

Il le retourna dans son sens, de fait qu'ils étaient maintenant face à face, et plus face à pied…

- Arth… Arthur ?

Le prince répondit pas, et posa rapidement sa main sur les lèvres de son ami. Il le regarda longuement, rendant mal à l'aise le pauvre garçon qui sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

Sans signe avant coureur, Arthur se pencha en avant, et n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques millimètres du visage de Merlin…

- Ne me déteste pas…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le prince posa sa bouche sur la sienne, avec une légère brusquerie qu'on aurait pu trouver attendrissante…

Merlin hoqueta, mais se laissa faire ; il n'était quand même pas idiot au point de refuser ce qu'il voulait depuis plusieurs jours.

Les deux garçons avaient gardés leurs yeux ouverts, et Arthur comprenant qu'il ne se ferait pas rejeter comme un pervers (qu'il était, accessoirement), recula légèrement avant de reprendre le baiser avec une douceur aérienne.

Merlin poussa un soupir de contentement, et tendit un peu plus son visage en direction de son prince. Celui-ci sourit et appuya plus fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils entrouvrirent leurs bouches, et s'embrassèrent doucement avec la langue. Un sursaut, vite réprimé par la haute stature d'Arthur, remua Merlin, qui laissa passer un hoquet surpris.

- Chut !  
- … Dé… désolé…

Encore halluciné, le garçon sans rang se mordit les lèvres en se demandant pourquoi le prince l'embrassait… pourquoi il le serrait dans ses bras, passant les siens dans son dos… pourquoi, pourquoi donc…

- Tu es vraiment idiot, Merlin…

Arthur se repencha, et déposa ses lèvres sur la pommette du garçon en un baiser fugace.

Il fit glisser sa peau sur la mâchoire du garçon, qui retenait maintenant le moindre de ses gémissements. Allant jusqu'à lever soudainement son bras pour la plaquer contre sa bouche, alors qu'Arthur déposait ses lèvres au creux de son cou, et se mettait à y faire jouer la pointe de sa langue.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Arthur, coupé une fois de plus dans son élan, se laissa retomber comme une masse sur le corps de son ami.

- N'est-ce pourtant pas évident ?

Ils chuchotaient, tous les deux, ne voulant pas se faire prendre. Aussi devaient-ils se coller l'un à l'autre pour mieux s'entendre.

Merlin secoua doucement la tête.

- Non, pas vraiment…

Arthur soupira.

- J'en ai eu envie.

Le mage resta un instant sans voix devant cette affirmation, avant d'enfler de colère, sentant son cœur faire un soubresaut dépité.

- Parce que vous en aviez envie ? non, mais c'est trop facile, ça !! Moi qui pensais que vous…  
- Que je ?

Merlin se tut aussi soudainement qu'il avait élevé la voix. Il baissa les yeux.

- Non… je… rien, mon prince…

Il n'était rien, après tout… Arthur ne l'aurais jamais aimé, il s'était bercé d'illusions stupides, c'est tout…

Mais le prince ne le laissa pas penser plus loin : il se redressa sur ses avants bras, et se posa au dessus du mage.

- Ne présume jamais de ce que je pense, est-ce que c'est clair, Merlin ?

Merlin déglutit juste. Contre ses hanches, il sentait l'aine de son prince, et malgré sa colère, ça ne lui suffisait pas…

Heureusement pour sa frustration, Arthur se pencha et ravit une fois de plus ses lèvres. Merlin se laissa faire. Il en avait trop envie, tant pis si le prince ne l'aimait pas : au moins l'appréciait-il étrangement de cette manière…

Sentant le garçon répondre à ses caresses et y allier des mains dans son dos, Arthur retint un gémissement, mais ne put empêcher Merlin de le sentir. Celui-ci eut un sourire étonnamment ravi et ébahi. En réponse, il appuya donc généreusement ses paumes contre les omoplates d'Arthur, et le plaqua un peu mieux contre son propre corps.

Leurs deux bassins se rencontrèrent, et ils se mordirent les lèvres au même moment. C'était trop bon.

- Oh, bon sang…

Arthur balbutia un semblant d'accord, et embrassa sauvagement son compagnon. Celui-ci répondit avec fougue, décidé à se laisser aller. D'ailleurs, quand le prince passa sa main sous sa chemise, il arqua le dos sans même ressentir de honte. Le visage callé en arrière dans le ballot de tissu sensé servir de coussin, il ferma les yeux, goûtant avec délectation les sensations que le blond lui offrait.

Arthus passa ses mains sur les flancs de son servant, et lui tira des soupirs. Il sourit, et embrassa doucement sa joue, aspirant entre ses lèvres la peau.

Merlin sursauta, et émit un léger souffle. Il se détendit en s'affalant mieux sur la couche.

- Ce que tu peux être sensible…  
- Parce que vous ne l'êtes pas ?

Merlin ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, déterminé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance, et débarrassa l'autre garçon de son haut en défaisant les attaches. Comme quoi, ça servait d'être son servant personnel !

Arthur ne fit pas un mouvement quand Merlin se redressa pour passer sa main sur son torse, et il se raidit quand le mage embrassa doucement le haut de sa poitrine. De même, il déglutit quand Merlin, apparemment désinhibé, aspira le mamelon dans sa bouche avec tendresse. Et cette fois, ce fut lui qui gémit.

- Merlin…

Le mage le relâcha, et eut un sourire canaille (KYAH ! Rappelez vous le sourire de Colin Morgan dans je ne sais plus quel épisode !! Ya ah !).

- Oui ?

Arthur secoua la tête, sortant des limbes dans lesquelles Merlin l'avait envoyé, et lui jeta un regard affamé.

Cependant, au moment où il allait se repencher vers le garçon, il entendit un râle à quelques mètres. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, se rappelant qu'ils étaient dans une pièce qui réunissaient plusieurs dizaines de personnes, pour pas dire plus…

Ils échangèrent un regard un rien paniqué, mais comme personne ne faisaient de remarque, Arthur s'effondra sur Merlin, soulagé au-delà des mots.

- Ils n'on rien entendu…  
- Oui… mais si vous restez là, je…

Merlin avait les joues d'un rouge vachement attendrissant, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Sans lui permettre de finir sa phrase, il déposa légèrement sa main au creux des cuisses de son servant, qui sursauta et sentit un long frissonnement lui prendre des pieds à la pointe des cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…  
- Merlin, Merlin…

Arthur se contenta d'appuyer plus franchement sa main contre la protubérance qu'il sentait, et fut récompensé par un soupir autrement plus excitant que celui du ronfleur à côté. Il entama un léger mouvement de frottement, et Merlin laissa partir sa tête en arrière, incapable de résister. Offrant au prince un chemin droit et dégagé vers son cou et sa nuque.

Arthur n'hésita pas (comme si c'était son genre !), et embrassa avec délectation la peau ainsi offerte. Il accentua tour à tour la pression, d'abord dans le cou, puis sur le sexe de Merlin, et il lâcha tout d'un coup. S'attirant un regard voilé et mécontent du mage.

- Pourquoi vous…  
- Mais tu ne sais que poser des questions, c'est pas possible !!

Il attira vers le haut son servant, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Merlin accepta aussitôt la langue de son prince dans sa bouche, et se laissa aller à répondre plus fougueusement. Il calla son bassin contre le ventre du prince, et commença à onduler contre son corps.

Arthur gémit dans sa bouche, et releva légèrement le bas de son corps, sans lâcher les lèvres de son Merlin, et fit s'entrechoquer leurs deux bassins. Ils haletèrent tous les deux, alors que leurs sexes s'effleurer à travers leurs vêtements.

Sans même réfléchir, ils se séparèrent, et défirent rapidement les attaches de leurs pantalons. A cet instant, ils ne faisaient plus du tout attention à ceux qui étaient autours… d'ailleurs, ceux-ci dormaient, et les mouvements que les deux garçons faisaient n'étaient pas non plus d'une cacophonie effroyable.

Mais quand Merlin vit le membre de son prince sortir du bas de pantalon, il déglutit et détourna la tête, tout gêné qu'il l'était. Il sentait le regard de son prince sur ses jambes découvertes (il était assis, les jambes semi-écartées), sur son torse visible de par la chemise défaite, sur son visage rouge… Arthur sourit, et se pencha vers lui, mit leurs visages face à face, et l'embrassa avec douceur. Merlin gémit doucement. Tant de tendresse… et tant de douleur dans son bas ventre ! Arthur dût bien le comprendre, puisqu'il déposa doucement sa main sur la verge du garçon, décidé à ne pas le laisser s'enfuir.

Arthur le regarda droit dans les yeux, et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, en souriant légèrement. Merlin déglutit.

Non, définitivement, il n'était pas capable de résister à son regard envoûtant, à sa voix grave, à ses mains de dieux…

Il ferma les yeux et se rallongea, alors qu'Arthur faisait aller sa main sur son sexe. Y avait pas à dire… c'était mille fois mieux quand c'était le prince qui le faisait, plutôt que son imagination… Manquerait plus qu'il l'embrasse _là…_

Et, décidément, Arthur lisait dans les pensées. Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant Merlin rougir, et il se pencha, lèvres entrouvertes. Merlin compris, et se releva tant bien que mal pour l'en empêcher… mais le prince avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur le membre raidit. Il retomba comme une masse, mains sur la bouche, et cri retenu.

D'ailleurs, Arthur ressentit un léger dépit à ne pas pouvoir l'entendre… mais le sentir se tortiller sous ses coups de langues étaient déjà hautement satisfaisant…

Merlin comprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à ne plus pouvoir retenir ses cris, et il lança rapidement un sortilège.

- Silentium !

Il fut d'ailleurs étonnant qu'Arthur ne le remarque pas. Mais quand il s'agissait de magie et de Merlin, Arthur était toujours aveugle…

Il se releva ensuite, et attrapa brutalement le visage de son maître, et l'attira au sien.

- Vous l'avez cherché…

Il l'embrassa sans motif, et Arthur répondit à son baiser, même s'il était toujours sous le choc du changement drastique de son servant.

Merlin le relâcha, et se rallongea. Arthur le contempla un instant, hébété. Puis il sourit, et repris son activité.

Il licha délicatement la longueur du membre du garçon. Il déposa un baiser juste au creux entre le sexe et le ventre, et exerça une légère succion. Quand il se releva, il tomba sur le visage rouge de Merlin, qui tendait les bras vers sa tête, et les déposait sur ses cheveux, la penchant en avant, droit vers son appendice. Arthur eut un sourire, et reprit. Merlin ne pouvait faire autre chose que se tortiller et échapper des onomatopées incohérentes… Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Merlin ne pouvait tenir alors qu'Arthur se redressait pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et appuyait davantage la pression de ses lèvres sur le sexe. Le prince recula légèrement, laissant Merlin jouir entre eux deux…

Mais très vite, Arthur eut besoin de quelque chose, lui aussi. Son propre sexe lui faisait mal, et il tenta de cacher son état plus qu'explicite... Surtout qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chercher loin l'excitation… Merlin était rouge, les yeux brillants, les lèvres tremblantes, et le corps encore pantelant pour lui… Il se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Pour les rouvrir quand il sentit d'autres mains autours de lui.

- A mon… tour…

Merlin avait du mal à parler, haletant, pas encore tout à fait remis… Arthur gémit, mais ne dit rien, acquiesçant avec hésitation.

Merlin passa sa main sur toute la longueur de la virilité de son prince, et le titilla comme un enfant qui jouait avec un nouveau jeu. Arthur déglutit. Merlin lui lança un sourire, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils étaient tous les deux face à face, et les mains de Merlin jouaient entre les jambes d'Arthur, qui appuyait ses bras autour des épaules de son mage.

Arthur haletait, et posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule du garçon, qui resserra sa prise sur le sexe du prince. Au moment où celui-ci allait jouir, Merlin le relâcha.

- Qu'est-ce…  
- Je vous veux. En moi.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller jusque là. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien prévu du tout. Surtout qu'il ignorait comment il fallait faire avec un homme…

A vrai dire, Merlin non plus. Mais il l'imaginait très bien !! Aussi repoussa t-il le prince, qui le fixait toujours, et s'assit-il sur son ventre. Le sexe d'Arthur frottait ses deux fesses, et il gémit en fermant les yeux. Arthur cligna des yeux, et se jura de toujours garder cette image en tête.

Merlin rouvrit les yeux, et Arthur se noya dans ces orbes habituellement sombres, mais brillant à l'instant d'une lueur mordoré tout à fait saisissante. Un regard par ailleurs sans équivoque. « En moi… »

Arthur ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis se releva brusquement, et attrapa sa nuque, il l'embrassa avec urgence. Oh, non. Il ne pourrait plus s'échapper, et c'était lui qui l'avait demandé.

Aucun des deux ne réfléchissait plus. Arthur avait complètement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et Merlin était trop sensible à cette main qui caressait son dos pour penser.

Arthur se laissa aller, et son instinct ? Son imagination ?, peu importe d'ailleurs ce que c'était, mais cela lui « dit » que faire.

Il passa doucement une de ses mains sur toute la surface du dos de son ami, et s'attarda au creux des reins. Merlin frissonna, mais ne se dégagea nullement. De toute façon, Arthur ne l'aurait pas laissé partir.

Merlin s'agrippa aux épaules d'Arthur, alors que celui-ci passait ses deux mains sur ses fesses. Il en glissa une entre les deux morceaux de chair.

Merlin le retint, et attrapa le bras du prince. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres, et, regardant droit les yeux Arthur, passa sa langue sur l'index et le majeur du blond. Le prince écarquilla un instant les yeux, mais comprit. Il serra plus fort le mage entre ses bras, comprenant qu'il l'aurait sûrement blessé durement s'il n'avait pas réagi. Il se pencha, et lécha aussi ses propres doigts, attisant la flamme dans les yeux de Merlin à chaque fois que leurs langues se touchaient entre les doigts…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Arthur bougeaient ses doigts entre Merlin. Il esquissait des mouvements qui, après avoir fait trembler Merlin d'une piqûre douloureuse, le faisait maintenant trembler de désir.

Merlin le regarda, perdu et désirant, mais Arthur secoua doucement la tête. Pas encore.

Arthur adorait voir sur le visage de son amant (oui, il pouvait tout à fait le penser, maintenant !) cette expression de manque (SADIQUE !). Manque que lui seul avait le droit de combler.

Embrassant le lobe d'oreille de son mage, il laissa le globe de chair que tenait sa main gauche pour la placer justement sur le sexe de Merlin, qui s'était une nouvelle fois réveillé. Le mage écarquilla les yeux, et se cambra, s'empalant de lui-même.

Arthur sut alors qu'il ne pourrait attendre plus longtemps. Il releva le garçon-chiffon avec douceur, et celui-ci s'appuyant sur ses jambes tremblantes, il le posa le plus délicatement possible contre son propre membre. Inconsciemment, Merlin, perdu dans des brumes accueillantes, l'aida en se positionnant d'une manière tout à fait souple. Quand il comprit qu'Arthur ne bougerait pas, il s'empala réellement, et ne put retenir un sifflement de douleur. Arthur tenta alors de se dégager. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, après tout, mais Merlin fit non, tint bon, et resserra sa poigne sur les bras de son amant.

- Non. Reste…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Merlin qui entama un mouvement de balancier. Arthur se retenait depuis le début, mais là, il alla contre ses principes, et commença à accentuer le va et vient. Etrangement rapidement, même s'il ne le savait pas, Arthur réussit plusieurs fois à taper droit sur un point qui faisait crier d'extase son amour.

Les deux garçons ne se rendaient plus compte de comment ils se tenaient, de quoi ils avaient l'air…

Bras dans les bras, tête l'une contre l'autre, haletants, à moitié nus, ils offraient une vision érotique d'un nouveau genre.

Arthur leva le visage avec fatigue, et embrassa les yeux de son compagnon qui se retenait de gémir trop fort. Merlin ouvrit les yeux, et ils s'embrassèrent à même l'âme.

Arthur accéléra les mouvements, et posa sa main sur le sexe du sorcier. Il savait que ce serait bien meilleur. Il bougea en rythme, et rapidement, il sut qu'il allait jouir.

Quand il le releva, Merlin était perdu dans les limbes, aussi n'opposât-il aucune résistance. Arthur jouit entre eux deux, mais ne s'arrêta pas de bouger sa main sur son compagnon. Merlin sentit la main d'Arthur se crisper et il le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre, haletant et incapable de parler.

Arthur se releva, voulant laisser son servant l'espace pour respirer, attrapa les couvertures et les en recouvrit. Puis, il se rallongea aux côtés de son Merlin.

Soudain timide, il prit la main de Merlin entre la sienne, et le mage lui lança un regard surpris, aussitôt remplacé par un sourire joyeux et comblé. Arthur soupira, et déposa un baiser sur les doigts de son amant. Qui rougit. Evidemment.

- Tu… trouves le moyen de rougir après ce qu'on vient de faire ?  
- … C'est… c'est que…  
- Que ?  
- Je… c'était parfait.

Arthur se figea, et sourit moqueusement.

- Evidemment.

Merlin cligna des yeux, lui lança un regard courroucé, et se retourna. Arthur sourit avec amusement, et l'attira à lui par la taille.

- Je disais… évidemment que c'était parfait. C'était avec toi.

Merlin se figea, puis se retourna. Il reçut un baiser sur le bout du nez sans comprendre. Puis un sourire niais apparut sur son visage. Arthus eut un rire ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un ricanement, dû moins, s'il n'avait pas eu le même sourire au coin des lèvres.

- J'ai des sentiments pour vous Prince Arthur. Ne jouez pas avec moi.  
- … Tu crois que j'en suis capable ?  
- … Non. Mais vous devez sûrement aimer les filles.  
- Toi aussi, Merlin. Mais je te préfère toi.

Merlin sourit, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, et posa sa tête sur son torse.

- Pareil. Je vous préfère entre tous et toutes.

Arthur fit son sourire orgueilleux, et murmura :

- Mais tu n'a pas le choix, Merlin. Tu le dois.

Merlin lui donna juste une tape molle sur le ventre, trop fatigué pour tenter une nouvelle joute oratoire.

- Parce que je…

Merlin sursauta. Il releva les yeux, et vit combien Arthur avait l'air sérieux. Il alla finement poser sa main sur la bouche de son amant, et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Nul besoin de mot. Merlin l'avait bien comprit : il est des choses qu'il faut garder dans le silence et le vivre, que les dire et les faire mourir.

Arthur hocha la tête, comprenant également les sentiments de Merlin. N'étaient-ils pas une même âme ? même si le prince ne le savait pas, il sentait au creux de son cœur que le garçon qui l'accompagnait toujours était son être le plus important. Tout comme il l'était lui-même pour lui.

Ils échangèrent encore un baiser, et s'endormirent lentement. Il serait bien temps demain de réfléchir à tout ça, de comprendre les conséquences, et de les assumer surtout…

Il serait surtout temps de recevoir les hurlements horrifiés de ceux qui les verraient nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs semences les entour… Ah. Non. Merlin y avait veillé.

- Effacer…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Fini... /rouge comme une pivoine/  
Je déteste lire ça chez les autres, mais en parfaite hypocrite, je vais faire pareil: Premier Lemon, les gens... Z'en pensez quoi? /toujours aussi rouge, presqu'à titurer ses mains/_

_Reviews?_


End file.
